Holiday Fear
by SetoKaibaObsessed
Summary: Yugi and Yami's friends are being killed off one by one, who will be the last to fall when Christmas day arrives? Can Yugi and Yami stop this terror before it may strike again? R&R **COMPLETED**
1. Victim One She's gone

Holiday Fear  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, I do not own YGO basically because I didn't create them as much as I wish I did. So yeaaahhhhhhh.  
  
Yugi muttered angrily as he trudged through the snow. He had to admit the snow was very pretty to look at but when it comes to walking in it, he despised it. Yugi finally made it back to the Game Shop. He walked in and took off his boots, then laid his bookbag beside his boots. He stumbled up the stairs and into his room, where Yami was watching the snow fall from the window. Yugi yawned and walked over to him, tapping his shoulder. Yami jumped slightly and turned toward Yugi, smiling.  
"How was your day Yugi?" Yami asked.  
"It was great... except for walking in the snow."  
"Walking in the snow is harder than it looks, I suppose.."  
"Yeah it is, where's Grandpa?"  
"He went out of town for a while, he told me to tell you he won't be back for a week at the most."  
"Do you know why?"  
"No I do not, sorry.."  
"It's ok, I'll just cook us some food!"  
Yami nodded as Yugi ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Yugi pulled out a can of soup and two bowls, placing both on the counter. Before Yugi could continue there was a knock at the door. Yugi blinked and walked over to the door, opening it. Yugi looked around with confusion written all over his face. He blinked twice then looked down and saw a wrapped gift with a card. He picked it up and brought it in, locking the door behind him. Yami walked downstairs and looked at Yugi, questioningly. Yugi shrugged and placed the gift on the table, opening the card.  
"What does it say?" Yami asked.  
"Happy Holidays with colors green and red, Merry Christmas you'll wish you were dead..."  
"Who would write such a terrible message like that?"  
"I have no freaking clue, but it isn't nice.."  
Yugi rolled his eyes and tossed the card along with the gift into the trash. Yami shook his head and took a seat at the table, watching Yugi as he made the soup. Yugi pulled the bowls out of the microwave and placed one in front of Yami, handing him a spoon as well. Yami smiled cheerfully and began to eat with Yugi. Meanwhile, Anzu was up in her room finishing up the rest of her homework. She rolled her eyes and placed all of her stuff in her bookbag, mumbling. She yawned and ran downstairs wearily. She looked into the kitchen and there was a card. She blinked and picked it up, opening it. It read: "When it comes to Christmas nothing is cursed, but this Christmas.. you're going down first." Anzu blinked and shook her head sadly, thinking it's another prank. She turned around to she her front door ajar. Anzu blinked nervously and closed the door, instantly locking it. She turned around to see a dark figure standing there. Anzu screamed and ran up the stairs, locking herself in her room. She was breathing heavily as she leaned against the door. She looked out the window and then at the telephone. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and sighed in relief. Without warning, a knife penetrated through the door and pierced her stomach. She screamed in pain as two more knives pierced her shoulders. Her blood dripping from the knives onto her clothing and carpet. The pain was overwhelming. Tears welled up in her eyes, wishing Yugi was with her. The door opened as the dark figure walked into the room, shutting the door. Anzu was still attached to the door, crying in excrutiating pain. The pain she wished would go away. She looked at the figure as he held a bow firmly in his right had and an arrow in his left. Her eyes widened as she shook her head desperately screaming the words, "No please!" The figured placed the arrow to the bow and pulled it back, raising his arms. Anzu let out one long sharp scream just as the figure released the arrow. Her sharp scream stopped abruptly as the arrow embedded itself in her forehead. The blood dripped from the wound down her face. The figure walked out of her room and out of her house, then morning came. The rang, awakening Yami as it did so. yugi picked up the phone answering with a smile. As the conversation went on, the smile upon Yugi's face faded slowly. Yami blinked as he walked over to Yugi. Yugi hung up the phone and turned to Yami, tears streaming down his face.  
"Yugi, what is wrong?" Yami asked.  
"A-Anzu is dead. Sh-She was murdered late last night in her home."  
"That is terrible..."  
"She's gone, I can't believe it..."  
Yugi slumped to his knees gently, crying. Yami knelt down beside him as Yugi embraced him and cried into him. Yami hugged him back, trying his best to comfort him. Yugi pulled away and rubbed away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. He walked into another room and got dressed for the funeral. He walked out and motioned Yami to do the same. He did so and they both left for Domino Cemetary. They looked around and spotted Joey with Tristan kneeling beside Anzu's grave. They walked over to them. Joey looked up at them, tears in his eyes. Everyone took their seats as the priest began his speech. Yugi couldn't do much but think. Thinking about how Anzu could leave him like that. If only he had told her how he really felt, he shouldn't have hesitated. He loved her so much and now she left him. No longer will he be able to see her smile or hear her laugh again. All of the encouragement had died along with her. He did admit, all of her boring friendship lectures were lame but it's one way that shows how much she really cares. Yugi sighed, of course if he DID tell her his feelings he knew she would never return them because of the feelings she had for Yami. Yugi didn't know what to think or do anymore, all he knows now is to accept the fact that Anzu is never going to come back and he has to move on with his life. But how? How could he possibly imagine life without Anzu? 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Yugi and Yami reached the Game Shop and walked in, removing their shoes. Yugi sighed sadly the walked upstairs, head down. Yami couldn't bear the fact that Yugi was so depressed and it made him depressed as well. Anzu is gone, it's time to move on. Yami did care about Anzu, but he has also learned to move on. Yami walked into the kitchen to see another card on the kitchen table. He opened it up and it read: "Too bad, So sad..." Yami made a digusted look and tossed the card in the garbage, so Yugi would not be more upset than he was now. Yami looked around the kitchen then toward the basement door, which was ajar. (A/N: NOW there is a basement HA!) Yami blinked twice, knowing that the door was not open when they left. He opened the door and turned on the light. He slowly made his way down the stairs. he looked around cautiously then ventured further into the basement. It was cold, especially in the winter. Yami shivered slightly then looked toward the door to the other room of the basement. He walked over and placed his hand on the doorknob. He turned it and opened the door, walking in as he turned on the light. The lights flickered on as he ventured into the room, investigating. Yami looked around until he saw a black ninja-like mask on the floor with a card attached to it. He walked over and picked up the card, opening it. It read: "Don't turn around..." Yami gasped slightly as a rope was wrapped around his neck. Yami laced his fingers around the rope, hopefully freeing himself from sudden death. He threw his leg back, catching the figure between the legs. The figure released the rope and fell back in pain. Yami turned around quickly and banished him out of the house, having not much time to concentrate on sending him to the Shadow Realm. Yami ran upstairs and into Yugi's room quickly. Yugi snapped his head up and looked at Yami questioningly.   
"Yugi someone was in the basement and they tried to hurt me.." Yami explained.  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"  
"Yes yes I am quite alright, but I didn't have enough time to banish him to the Shadow Realm."  
"All that matters is if you're okay, and you are. I'm glad."  
"I am as well..."  
Yugi sighed in relief and picked up his book, continuing his reading. Yami walked over and sat on the chair that was next to bed. He stared out the window, hoping that was the last time they see that figure again, which he doubted that. Yugi glanced at Yami and smiled slightly, so happy that he was alright and safe. Meanwhile, Tristan was in the middle of his new video game. His eyes were glued to the screen, nothing could've taken his eyes off of it until now. There stuck to the screen was a christmas card. Tristan paused his game and grabbed the card, reading it. It read: "Snow is white, Sky is blue don't look now.. but I'm coming to get you." Tristan raised an eyebrow and tossed the card over his shoulder. He resumed his game but then stopped abruptly when he heard a noise. He shrugged and continued. The dark figure appeared behind him, silently. The figure raised an empty glass and struck tristan on the back of his head.Tristan screamed out and held his head. The figure grabbed Tristan and shoved his head into a water-filled sink. Tristan tried his best and managed to elbow the figure back. He pulled his head out of the water and turned around. The figure slashed a butcher knife across Tristan's throat. He fell to the ground as the blood spilled over and created a puddle around his carcass. The figure dropped the knife and walked out of the house.  
Yugi's phone rang interrupting him from reading his book. He picked up the phone and answered. The gentle smile that was on his face faded once more. Yami peered over to him and noticed the sudden change in Yugi's feelings. Yugi hung up the phone in utter shock then overcame in grief. Yami walked over to him and sat beside him on his bed.  
"Tristan's dead now... murdered.." Yugi said.  
"I am sorry Yugi, so sorry.."  
"It's not your fault... it isn't but I can't go to another funeral..."  
"I understand, and I'm sure Tristan will as well."  
Yugi simply nodded and laid in bed, closing his eyes gently. Yami stayed beside him until he fell asleep. Yami sighed gently and started to remember the time he was attacked. At first Yami was in a terrified panic, but then his reflexes came to his rescue. Of course, if Yami did have the time to banish this being to the Shadow Realm he would've, but to risk his own life as well, was just too much. As much as he loved all of Yugi's friends, he didn't want to fail and lose Yugi as well. Yugi meant the world to him. He freed him from the dark. Yugi was his light, the only thing that has ever kept him going and he would do anything for Yugi...anything. Yami shut his eyes gently, in hopes of devising a plan to be rid of this vermin once and for all, before anyone else is sacrificed. 


	3. More Slain

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and Mike is one of my friends who asked for me to kill him off in my story... how can I resist?  
  
Yami woke up suddenly and looked around the room. Yugi was nowhere to be found, Yami became worried. Yami ran downstairs to see Yugi cooking breakfast. Yami sighed in relief then took a seat at the table, watching Yugi work. Yugi wiped the sweat from his forehead and finished the last of breakfast and placed one plate in front of Yami. Yami nodded cheerfully and began to eat slowly, as did Yugi. There was an eerie silence and Yugi decided to break the silence.  
"What do you want to do today?" Yugi asked.  
"Anything you want..."  
"You always say that, how about you decide for once?"  
"Sure.. um.................."  
"Heh, let's just stay home and watch like movies or something like that..."  
"That's a good idea.."  
They both finished their breakfast and placed the dishes and silverware in the sink. Yami chuckled to himself lightly. Yugi hopped into the living room and turned the television on, searching for a movie or show. Yami walked over and plopped onto the couch, waiting patiently. Yugi pouted and put a movie into the dvd player. (Oh yeah, they're into the new fad DVD!) Elsewhere, far away from The Game Shop, was a house. The house of Mike. Don't know who he is? Oh well. Anyways, he was sitting there drawing chickens on crack. He laughed evilly and continued to draw. The dark figure walked behind him and grabbed one of his pencils, driving it into Mike's right eye. Mike screamed. The figure then grabbed Mike and tossed him into the refridgerator, slamming the door on his head a couple of times. "He" (the figure supposedly hehe) dragged Mike out and took a pan, slamming it across his face. Then he dragged mike down into the basement and grabbed an axe, chopping him down into little pieces. He took the pieces and through them into a blender. The figure finally took it and dumped it into the sink then left suddenly. (THAT'S how you get rid of a body!) Two hours after that little incident, Yugi turned the movie out and onto the news, where they announced the killing of a psycho crazed teen named Mike, who's body was yet to be found. Yugi sighed shakily and turned the t.v. off, not wanting to hear anymore. Yami was asleep. Yugi grabbed a blanket and placed it on him then he walked into the kitchen for a drink. Yugi looked out the back door and saw the snow beginning to fall once more.   
"Only a week and then it's Christmas..." Yugi thought.  
Elsewhere at the home of the Kaiba Brothers, Kaiba was in his room typing on his computer for new blueprints of inventions he wanted to create. Mokuba was out with Bakura for the day. Kaiba rubbed his temples and looked around, uneasily. He shook his head and went back to typing. There was a crashing sound from downstairs. Kaiba stood up and ran downstairs to see a picture and shattered glass on the ground. Kaiba looked around, making sure nothing was in the house. He stared at the front door, which was slightly ajar. The figure snuck up behind him and wrapped a rope around Kaiba's neck. Kaiba grabbed the rope and tossed the figure over his shoulder where the figure landed on the coffee table and broke it. The figure jumped up and tackled Kaiba down, wrapping hands around his neck. Kaiba kneed the figure in the stomach and threw him into the wall. The figure stood up and grabbed a rolling pin, smacking it across Kaiba's face. Kaiba fell to the ground unconscious. The figure grabbed Kaiba and left with him, to an unknown area. The phone rang at the Motou Residence and this time Yami picked it up.   
"Hello..?"  
The person on the other line spoke and Yami nodded then hung the phone up, Yugi looked at him. Yami sat up from his laying postion on the couch and rubbed his head. Yugi walked over to him and sat on the floor in front of him. Yami looked up.  
"Kaiba's dead..." Yami said.  
"Kaiba?!"  
"Yes... but they didn't find his body.."  
Yugi sighed sadly and sat there in silence. Yami stood up and walked to the window, staring at the falling snow. He couldn't take it anymore, no matter how much he tries to ignore it, he wants to destroy this person who is slaying their friends. Yami closed his eyes, when he was attacked he felt that the presence was familliar. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew it was of someone he knew. There were so many people he knew of it's going to be hard to figure out exactly who is doing this and nearing a holiday of giving. Yami opened his eyes and turned toward Yugi, who was sleeping soundly near the couch on the floor. Yami smiled slightly and lifted Yugi up, walking up the stairs. He walked into Yugi's room and laid him on his bed, covering him. He then walked over to the chair by the window and sat there, staring at the snow. Yami closed his eyes once more and fell asleep. 


	4. He was spared

The night seemed to last forever indeed. The figure has once again emerged from the shadows in which it lives in. The figured roamed the streets quite slyly, as if hunting down a next prey. He (If it IS a he mwahahahaha *cough*) approached the Wheeler Residence and glanced around. Noticing an open window, he walked over to it and levitated up. He hopped into the window and glanced at a sleeping Joey (sorry i can't spell his japanese game), then grabbed a nearby pillow. He tiptoed over to Joey and placed the pillow over his face, in attempt to suffocate him. Joey struggled and then managed to kick the figure away, into a wall. Joey sat up quickly and attacked him. The figure slammed his knee into his gut and then tossed him out the window. Before another move was made, sirens made their way to the Wheeler Residence. The figure cursed silently and seemed to have disappeared into thin air. The paramedics placed Joey on a stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulence as they drove off toward Domino Hospital. The phone rang sharply at the Motou Residence. Yugi snapped awake and looked at his clock. Four in the morning. Yugi grumbled as Yami watched him from a dark corner. Yugi reached for the phone and picked it up, nearly half asleep. Yugi'd eyes widened quite considerably and he hung up the phone, grabbing his coat. Yami emerged from his corner, still dressed from yesterday. Yugi looked at Yami before slipping some sneakers on.  
"Joey is in the hospital, he was attacked..." Yugi said with a waver in his voice.  
"Then let's go Yugi..."  
Yugi and Yami ran out the door and to Domino Hospital, entering the hospital with no hesitation. Yugi ran up to the desk and asked for the room Joey was in. The receptionist pointed to the door and Yugi nodded, running into the room. Joey glanced over at Yugi and smiled. Yami entered second, which made Joey even more happy. Joey sat up and looked at them.  
"Hey guys!" Joey exclaimed.  
"Joey, are you alright?" Yugi asked.  
"Hey, you know me, I'm fine! What about you guys?"  
"Fine, but you had me worried Joey..."  
"You had both of us worried..." Yami said.  
"I'm sorry guys... I didn't intend to do that... but hey I'm cool and that's all that matters!"  
"Right!"  
Yami glanced at Yugi while he continued his conversation with Joey. Yugi was still in his pajamas, but he supposed he didn't have enough time to actually change. Yugi's pajamas were a plain light blue and the coat he was wearing was a darker shade of blue. His eyes were slightly red and his cheeks were rosey. His sneakers were white but there was a coating of dirt upon them. The Millenium Puzzle reamined around his neck, still as shimmering as usual. Yami smiled to himself and continued scanning the room. He looked over at Joey. Joey's hair was quite messed up since he was awakened from his slumber. Joey's eyes had a distinct gleam within them and his cheeks were also rosey as well. Joey laughed as his conversation continued on. He seemed to be doing quite well for someone who was just thrown out a window. The nurse walked into the room and informed that visiting hours were now over. Yugi and Yami nodded and they waved to Joey as they left the room. They started walking down the street, silently. No one had said a word since they left the hospital. Yami stared at the stars in the sky, they were shining brightly tonight. He smiled as the cool breeze swept across his face. Yugi was watching the ground, thinking about all that has happened. They finally reached the Game Shop and they walked inside. Yugi sighed slightly and walked up stairs, into his room. Yugi removed his sneakers and coat, then grabbed his book. He turned to the page he last left off and continued to read. Yugi turned the page and stared at a quote he once heard from Anzu. She must have read the same book as he was reading now.   
"One day you'll come to me and ask me which is more important: you or my life. Then you'll walk away, never knowing that you are my life."   
Yugi smiled to himself and continued reading on. Yami made his way up the stairs, thinking. He was in the middle of devising a plan to get rid of this person.  
Yami stopped at the door frame of Yugi's room and stood there, silently. Yugi glanced at him, with a questioning look. Yami snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Yugi. Yugi returned his smile and went back to his book. Yami walked back to his corner and sat there, silently. He could hardly be seen except for his feet, since the light from the moon was shining on them. Yugi placed his book on the desk next to his bed and snuggled himself under his covers, instantly falling asleep as his head hit the pillow. Yami glanced at Yugi then back at the ground. He shut his eyes momentarily then opened them, a smirk crawling upon his face. He then shut his eyes once again and went into a peaceful slumber. The morning came quite quickly once again. Yugi was downstairs playing video games. Yami was in the kitchen, trying to cook breakfast. (Poor Yami...) Yugi chuckled to himself when he heard the struggle from Yami. Yami finally finished and placed the food on the table. His face was sweaty from the steam and the apron (WHAT a man...) was dirty from his struggle. Yugi hopped into his chair and began to eat. Yami stared at him momentarily and Yugi looked up, smiling happily. Yami smiled back and began to eat, with much satisfaction. They both finished and placed the plates in the sink. Yugi ran back to his game and continued playing intently. Yami watched the screen as yugi played. On the screen was a boy at the age of 14, with a long key that was used as a weapon. Beside the boy was a duck and a dog of some sort. Yami blinked then shook his head, not wanting to try and understand it. Yugi called it a day for video games and put it away after two hours of playing. Yami was sitting on the couch and staring at Yugi, who seemed to be in a cheerful mood. Yugi hopped into the kitchen to fetch himself a drink, Yami just sat there and watched. Time has flew by fast since the last death of that dumb kid named Mike. It was Christmas Eve today, maybe that's why Yugi was so cheerful. Yugi walked outside then dragged in a huge tree. Yami blinked twice. Yugi dragged it into the living room and placed it on the tree stand. He sorted out the branches and ran upstairs, coming back down with boxes a few seconds later. Yugi pulled out a string of lights and started putting them on the tree. Yami smiled and walked over to him grabbing some ornaments. Yugi finished with the light and motioned Yami to begin. Yami nodded and started hanging ornaments on the tree as did Yugi. A few hours passed and Yami lifted Yugi onto his shoulders. Yugi, with the star in his hand, placed it on the top of the tree. He hopped down from Yami's shoulders and plugged the lights in. The tree lit up brightly. Yami was so amazed by the lights, he smiled as Yugi ran upstairs and came down with wrapped boxes and placed them under the tree. Yami blinked again as Yugi smiled and went to the kitchen to bake some christmas cookies. Yami glanced at Yugi then went into the closet, pulling out wrapped gifts and sneakily placing them under the tree. Yugi placed the cookies in a tin and ran to change into his PJs. He then hopped into bed and snuggled under the covers. He fell asleep as soon as he heard Yami enter the room. Yami walked over to his corner once more and fell asleep, smiling. 


	5. Surprise

It was around three in the morning. The figure walked into a dark room of its sanctuary, silently. There upon the wall was a young man with brown hair, struggling to free himself. The figure walked up to him. The man glared at the figure with his deep blue eyes and growled. The figure shook its finger, taunting him with much joy.  
"You better let me go..." Kaiba warned him.  
"You shouldn't be making threats in the position YOU are in, Seto Kaiba..." The figure teased.  
"W-what? You sound like a---"  
"That's right, so now you know. Surprised huh?"  
"Very. I am actually impressed that someone like YOU can kill three people and manage to injure one, not including myself of course.."  
"Well, lets just say that one person i annihilated deserved it.. well not really, I just didn't like them." The figure waved its hand.  
"But why didn't you kill me? I am quite confused at that."  
"I have no reason to REALLY kill you, but I led everyone to believe I did."  
"But everyone else is really dead?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. Only for safety precautions.."  
"Safety precautions?"  
"Well the ONE person I wanted dead well is dead, but it would be strange if the murderer of that one person disappeared off the face of the Earth without killing other people."  
"I think I understand..."  
"I knew you would..."  
The figure smirked, revealing fangs. It then turned away and left the dark room, the door slamming behind. Kaiba watched the door for a few minutes, then he turned his head away. When he did so, he saw a figure in a cage nearby. His eyes widen when he realized who it was.  
"Mokuba..." The figure looked up.  
"BIG BROTHER!"  
"Mokuba, are you alright?!"  
"I'm fine Seto, that person didn't do anything to hurt me.."  
"Then how did you get here?"  
"That person said, if I cooperated I would see you again..."  
"I'm glad you're safe.."  
"I'm glad you're alive!!!!"  
Kaiba showed a slight smile, then the door opened again. The figure walked in once again, and to the cage. Kaiba glared but immediately stopped when the figure unlocked the cage, freeing Mokuba. The figure then walked over to Kaiba and freed him as well. Kaiba rubbed his wrists and looked up, questioningly.  
"Promise me, you won't run away.. until this is all over.." The figure said.  
"We promise... but when is this all over?" Kaiba asked.  
"As soon as a make another fatal attempt to destroy Yugi and Yami."  
"Attempt?"  
"I'm not going to really kill them. I'm just attempting, like I did before with Yami."  
"Why?"  
"I'm am killing off or injuring most of their friends, of course they will be expecting me to go after them next. I can't disappoint them now can I?"  
"You have this all figured out.. you are like the ultimate murderer."  
"I had a lot of time to think up ways to kill people without being traced. I also watch too many movies."  
"Movies?"  
"I watch movies and then realize their flaws. Then I use the same strategy they used and improve it so that there is no way of being traced. Usually it's the way of framing others and in other ways.. it's just claimed to be an unsolved mystery."  
"That is impressive, using movies as a way to prove your insanity.."  
"I have always been insane, not in the way you claim for me to be."  
"I see..."  
"Stay here. As soon as this day is through you both shall be free and maybe you'll never hear from me again..."  
Kaiba nodded along with Mokuba as the figure left the room again, retiring to slumber. Kaiba sighed and looked down at Mokuba, who was clenching Kaiba's hand tightly. Kaiba kneeled down and embraced Mokuba. Mokuba hugged him back and stood there for a moment, falling asleep. Kaiba sat against the wall and held his sleeping brother. He laid his head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. He then shut his eyes and immediately fell asleep, his brother in his grasp. 


	6. Caught

Christmas morning has finally arrived and Yugi jumped out of bed. He ran over to the corner where Yami slept peacefully and started shaking him awake. Yami grunted a bit then opened his eye slowly. He blinked at Yugi as he smile gently. Yugi laughed and ran downstairs to the tree and plopped on the floor. Yami walked downstairs, wearing a black sweatshirt and black pajama bottoms. He yawned slightly and sat on the couch, wearily. Yugi pulled out all the boxes addressed to Yami and placed them around him. He blinked as he noticed boxes were addressed to him as well.Yugi smiled but decided to wait until Yami opened all of his gifts. There were a total of three boxes. Yugi grabbed a this box and handed it to Yami. Yami nodded and unwrapped the gift. He then opened the box and pulled a sweatshirt that said 'duel' on it. Yami smiled happily as yugi hopped up on the couch with a much smaller box. Yami took the box and unwrapped that, opening the box. Yami smiled as he pulled out a deck of duel monster cards, new. Yugi laughed then gave Yami his last gift. Yami blinked the opened the box, pulling out a dog costume. Yami laughed as did Yugi. The same costume Joey wore when he lost to Duke Devlin.  
"Thank you Yugi..." Yami said.  
"You're welcome!"  
Yami got off the couch and knelt next to the tree, pulling out three boxes for Yugi. Yugi blinked then smiled again. Yami handed him one of his gifts, Yugi laughed and opened it up. There in the box was a new controller for Yugi's PS2 (I told you he's into the fad) and a new game for it as well. Yugi laughed happily.  
"Now we can play video games together!!" Yugi exclaimed.  
Yami nodded and handed him his second gift. Yugi took it and opened it, revealing the sweatshirt Yugi has always wanted. Yugi's eye brightened as he laughed again. Yami smiled and handed him a large box with holes in it. Yugi blinked then opened it, out jumped a small black puppy. The puppy barked and started licking Yugi's face. Yugi laughed and placed the puppy on the floor to explore. Yugi jumped into Yami's arms and hugged him tightly. Yami hugged back.  
"You're the best!" Yugi said.  
"So are you Yugi.." Yami answered back.  
The happy celebration ended when there was a shattering noise down in the basement. Yugi looked over to the basement door and opened it, runing downstairs. Yami's eyes widened as he ran after Yugi quickly. Yugi stopped abruptly when he saw a figure standing there. Yami stopped as well. Yugi growled and made a fatal attempt to get the figure back for the pain its caused. The figure simply smacked Yugi away. Yugi sat against the wall and stood there, not wanting to move again. Yami then came in and landed a punch across the figure's face. The figure flew back into the boxes. The figure jumped up and attempted to kick Yami but he grabbed its leg and flung it into the wall. The figure jumped up immediately and slammed its into Yami's stomach, causing him to slam into the wall. Yugi watched them intently. Yami stood up slowly then held his hand up. The figure blinked.  
"MIND CRUSH!" Yami screamed.  
The figure yelped and jumped out of the way quickly, avoiding the attack. Yami cursed to himself and attacked the figure with two punches, a knee to the gut and a roundhouse kick to the figure's jaw. The figure skidded across the basement floor and laid there, motionless. Yami blinked the walked over to the figure and bent down. The figure grabbed Yami's neck and stood up. Yami growled and kicked the figure in its groin. The figure yelped and backed away in pain, whining.  
"Why did you kill them all?!" Yami yelled.  
"Why do you think?! YOU FOOL!"  
"You are the fool, for killing all of them."  
"I only meant to kill ONE but I figured it'd be strange just to leave one dead and one of them asked me to."  
"ASKED YOU TO?!"  
"He's no one you know.."  
"Oh... alright then... BUT YOU STILL KILLED THEM!"  
The figure ignored Yami and attacked him, but was stopped in its tracks and fell to the floor. Yami looked at Yugi, who was holding a metal pipe. Yami laughed and picked up the figure, attaching it to the wall.  
"Now will find out who did this once and for all.." Yami said.  
"Yeah.." Yugi replied. 


	7. The Unmasking

Yami was hesitant for a moment. He was about to unmasked the person who took the lives of the people they cared for. Do they really want to know who did all of this merciless killings or not? Kaiba, Anzu and Tristan were gone. Never to be seen on the face of Earth again. Mokuba was missing, probably off to be alone. He reached for the mask that covered the figure's face, but suddenly, the figure grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the wall. Yugi yelped and ran over to yami, as the figure flipped over him and landed gracefully. Yami turned toward the figure, his nose and the wound on his forehead bleeding. Blood trickled down his face as he wiped it away from the corner of his mouth. Yami was about to make an attack but the figure held its hand up. The figure grabbed the mask and removed it. Yugi and Yami's eyes widen from what they saw. Long dark brown hair fell to HER back. Yugi fell back and sat against the wall, utterly shocked and appalled. Yami shook his head.  
"CRYS-CHAN?!" Yami yelped.  
"Yeah, the author did it. Blame the author.." She said.  
"But why? Why would you kill Kaiba, I thought you liked him.."  
"I do like him you twit, he's not dead, he's right behind you.." Yami looked at kaiba and Mokuba, who were as well shocked.  
"Well why did you kill the others then?"  
"Mike asked me to, obviously and I just wanted Anzu dead. Someone was bound to kill her if she kept lecturing the same speeches repeatedly."  
"What about Tristan?"  
"He bothered me...."  
"Bothered you how?"  
"He GRABBED me ass!!!" Yami fell over as well as the others.  
"Eh, then why'd you throw Joey out the window!"  
"I didn't, he slipped out when he stepped on the roller skate..."  
"HE SLIPPED?!"  
"Ask him yourselves, he said so too..."  
"Why'd you lead us to believe Kaiba was dead?" Yugi popped in.  
"I felt like it.. I got bored and i needed more chapters anyways.."  
"So this is the last chapter?"  
"That's right Little Yugi.."  
"I can't believe it's really over.. BUT YOU STILL KILLED ANZU!"  
"So?"  
"I LOVED HER!!!!!!!"  
"And what would you have gotten in return? Pain..."  
"I........you're right..."  
"Duh.."  
"Why couldn't you kill Bakura's evil spirit?"  
"...........well if I killed the bad guys of YGO, where would alllll the action be?"  
"But it would've made my life easier..."  
"Life can never be truly easy..."  
Yugi sighed heavily then looked over at the others. Crys-chan shook her head sadly and walked over to Yami, placing her hand over his wounds. She then healed him with the power of her magic. Yami sweatdropped then turned to Kaiba and Mokuba.  
"Mokuba, why did you disappear?" He asked.  
"Crys-chan said, if I cooperated I would get to see Seto again!"  
"I understand... I think.."  
"Heh heh... Crys-chan?"  
"Yo?" She responded.  
"Where DID you get this idea for the fic in the first place?"  
"Mwahahahahaha... actually I was up til 6 am one day watching a horror movie called 'Valentine"  
"All of this cause of a horror movie?"  
"I was BORED.."  
"Crysss-chaaannnnn..."  
"You know you love me.."  
"Riiigghhhttt..."  
Crys-chan yawned wearily and walked upstairs into the living room. Everyone else followed, tired. Yami flopped onto the couch along with yugi and sat there. Yugi grabbed cups from the cabinet and filled them up with hot cocoa, handing each cup to each person. Crys-chan shook her head, denying it and Yugi nodded. Crystal smiled slightly and waved, disappearing into thin air. Kaiba blinked then chuckled to himself silently.  
  
----IN HEAVEN----  
  
Anzu huffed angerly as she folded her arms angrily. Tristan snickered as she did so. Anzu stood up and stratched out her wings lightly as she walked over to Mike, who was drawing Jigglypuff on crack. Anzu rolled her eyes and floated over to the other side where she watched Yami with hearts in her eyes. She sighed happily.  
"Newsflash Anzu, you're dead..." Tristan said.  
"Oh shut up, I would've had him if it weren't for that meddling author..."  
"Like he would even look at you the way you look at him. You had a perfectly good guy the whole time but you shot him down."  
"I told you before, I don't have any feelings whatsoever toward Yugi. Just Yami."  
"Well you can't do anything about it now cause you're dead!"  
"Didn't I say shut up?"  
"I don't know did you?"  
"DON'T START!!!"  
"Start what?"  
"STOP!"  
"Stop what?"  
"ARRGGHHHH!!!" Anzu stomped off then fell through the cloud. Tristan bursted out laughing his angel butt off.  
  
----Yami POV----  
  
I just can't believe this. Everything seemed to happen so fast. But... I am kind of relieved Anzu was killed, not that I didn't care for her but she hurt Yugi. Nothing can cure a broken heart, nothing. And I can't believe that she actually thought I would have any feelings for her. I'm a spirit for pete's sake. Oh well, I don't know what got into her. I was in the Millenium Puzzle most of the time until recently, so there was no possible way for me to develope feelings for Anzu at any cost. That day we spent together didn't really spark off anything. I was too busy thinking about my unknown past in which I still have not figured out just yet. Only time will tell I suppose.  
  
-----------------The End---------------------  
  
Crys-chan: Lame eh? But I must say, the killer was sort of surprising yes? Fine be that way  
Yami: *dances* ANZU IS DEEEEAAADDDD!  
Yugi: ..............  
Yami: What? 


End file.
